The Taming of Sirius Black
by Alyssa Donnelly
Summary: Elizabeth Lupin is Remus Lupin's cousin. Her parents were murdered by Voldemort when she was in her fifth year, so she lives with Remus and his parents. Her best friends are the Marauders and Lily Evans. This covers from her sixth year on.
1. Chapter 1

"Take care of yourself dear and have a wonderful year!" Elizabeth Lupin stood at Platform 9 3/4 hugging her aunt and uncle as she said goodbye. "I will Aunt Mary," she said. "Have a good year Remus, take care of your cousin," her uncle said to his son. Remus just rolled his eyes, "I will Dad." They said their goodbyes and went to find their friends. The train station was crowded as usual with parents embracing their children and seeing them off, anxious and awed-looking first years, and friends excitedly greeting each other after a long break apart. "Oh, I found Lily, catch up with you in a little while Rem," she said when she saw the familiar redhead she had become best friends with over the past five years. Just after she walked off to see Lily, Remus turned to face none other than James Potter and Sirius Black, his two best friends, the infamous other Marauders and Gryffindor heartthrobs. "Moony!" exclaimed James. "Padfoot! Prongs! How've your summers been?" he asked them cheerfully. "It was great! Sirius came and stayed at my house over the summer!" James said enthusiastically. "Moony, who was that girl you were with before we got here? She was quite attractive," asked Sirius. "Who? Liz? As in my cousin Liz, you know the one you've been friends with since first year?" Remus said, giving him a look of disgust. "No way! That was Liz?! She looks so different, I wouldn't have recognized her," James said, a bit surprised at how different she looked. "Yeah, she's definitely changed," Sirius said softly, spotting her in the crowd laughing and talking with Lily.

It was true, she had changed a lot physically over the summer. Her dark hair fell in its natural, loose ringlets reaching a little past her shoulders. Her grey eyes rivaled Sirius', perhaps even more piecing and enchanting, her flawless pale skin glowed, her cheeks slightly pink, and she had gotten perfect curves on her slim, athletic figure. She had always been pretty and Sirius always thought so. He asked her out multiple times every year since first year. They were best friends, she was different, the only girl to ever resist his charm and refuse him. For some reason, that had always drawn him to her. _This is going to be an interesting year,_ he thought. The three Marauders continued to talk as they boarded the train, knowing that Peter saved their usual compartment.

*******************************************************

Two hours later, the boys were already planning their next prank. Remus, who had been and come back from the prefects meeting, was reading but still paying attention and contributing to the conversation here and there. Peter was sitting next to James, closer to the door, staring at the other three with admiration, not really adding much to their plans. Suddenly the compartment door slid open, revealing a beaming Liz and a flustered Lily. "Hello boys!" she said, dragging Lily into the compartment, shutting the door behind her. She sat down between her cousin and Sirius, leaving a glaring Lily to sit between a grinning James and Peter. "And where have you been young lady?" asked Sirius in a mock angry tone. "Oh, you know, seeing friends, taunting Slytherins, going to the prefect's meeting, the usual," she replied with an innocent expression. "The prefect's meeting was an hour ago," Remus said smiling, looking at his cousin with amusement. "Oh, I forgot to mention, we ran into your charming relatives Sirius," she said turning to the handsome boy on her left. "Oh really? Do they send their love?" he asked with the smirk that made most girls melt and go weak in the knees.

Liz was not most girls. She was one of Sirius' best friends. She was gorgeous, intelligent, witty, brave, and had an amazing knack for avoiding and getting out of trouble, as well as concocting pranks with the boys. She was a fellow Marauder and the perfect girl in every way his equal. The only problem was that she refused him. Her dazzling grey eyes sparkled as she replied, "Of course they did," her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Bella called me a blood traitor and Lily well, you now the word. I resisted the urge to hex and or punch her, and Regulus hit on me, again. "What did you say to him?" Sirius asked her, just barely succeeding in hiding the anger and jealousy that threatened to reveal itself in his voice. "I told him to bugger off and that if he ever tried anything his head would be sticking out of his arse." A small evil smile played on her features. "Well done mate," he said putting his arm around her, struggling to hide the happiness and relief he felt. He had never wanted anything more than to keep her in his arms. Five years of repressed feelings were trying to make themselves known.

For Liz, his behaviour wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She leaned against him as she did with James, but not so much Remus, since they were cousins, and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe and happy in his arms and he smelled so good. _No,_ she thought, _I shouldn't be thinking this! He's my best mate!__** Yes you should, face it, you like him!**_ came another voice in her head. The mental argument continued on until the topic of pranks came up. The five Marauders were together again and all were more than eager to start planning for the upcoming year. Since Lily "hated" James she refused to join the Marauders and she didn't understand how both Liz and Remus were part of the group. The topic eventually changed to quidditch and Liz dropped out of the conversation with the boys, not wanting to deal with their obsession with the sport. Liz loved playing it but she was nowhere near as into it as the boys were. Instead she started up a conversation with Lily about the upcoming year. Remus had returned to his book and Peter had fallen asleep and James and Sirius were in a heated conversation about quidditch teams. All of them knew to stay out of these conversations.

Liz and Sirius had separated earlier, about halfway through their plans. "Liz, let's go get changed into our uniforms. We're getting closer I expect," said Lily suddenly. Liz nodded in agreement as both girls stood to get their uniforms. "Alright see you boys in a bit. Don't miss us too much!" said Liz as they left the compartment. "This is the year lads," said James once he was sure they were gone, "This is the year Lily Evans will fall for me." Sirius just shook his head with an amused smirk, "You're almost as obsessed with her as you are with quidditch." James gave a goofy grin, "She's perfect mate. She's the one for me, I know it! What about you and Liz? You two looked rather comfortable together, not to mention you haven't even asked her out yet, that's a new record for you! We've been on the train for four hours and you haven't even brought it up!" The smirk was wiped off of Sirius' face. "Oh, I see, you fancy her don't you? You really fancy her," said James smugly, a knowing look on his face. Remus was now paying full attention to the conversation. "You did look rather tense when she brought up your brother hitting on her," added Remus, studying his friend. "No I didn't!" Sirius protested. Remus gave him a skeptical look. "Oh, go read a book Moony," he said in exasperation. Remus chuckled but didn't pick up his book. "Come off it mate! Don't lie to us, we know you like her, so just admit it!" said James, allowing a sly grin to just barely form on his features.

Both boys stared at their friend waiting for his reply. "Alright, alright, I fancy her okay! I've always liked her! She's perfect; she's smart, witty, gorgeous, brave, loyal, she's just… she's just brilliant!" Sirius looked down, his face bright red. "Is the Sirius Black blushing over a girl! I never thought I'd see the day, did you Remus," said James in mock shock, "Welcome to my world mate."


	2. Chapter 2

The welcome feast was rather uneventful. Dumbledore gave the usual speech, welcoming the students then going down the list or rules, discretely giving an amused glance at the four male Marauders. They all smiled back innocently, causing Liz to suppress a fit of laughter. Lily just rolled her eyes and continued to listen to the speech. "I hope you all have a wonderful year. Now, let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling as he raised his hands in the air. The food appeared in front of the hungry students and surprised first years. The boys and Liz heaped food onto their plates while Lily helped herself, but not to the quantity that her best friend and the boys had done.

Towards the end of the dinner, Lily spoke up, "Liz, Remus, _Potter_, we should probably escort the first years up to Gryffindor tower and show them to their dorms." The three nodded, getting up from their seats. "See you later, try not to miss us too much," Liz said to Sirius and Peter. "I'll count the minutes you're away," replied Sirius dramatically, earning a laugh and an amused grin from Liz. He felt his heart skip a beat hearing her laugh and seeing her smile her perfect smile. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he thought to himself, pushing away aside his sudden feelings for her. Sure, Elizabeth was beautiful and most guys would probably kill to go out with her. However, Sirius had asked her out at least once a month every year and she would turn him down every time. It was like an unspoken competition to see who would cave first. Either Liz would give in and go out with him, or Sirius would give up and never ask her out again. The winner would gain bragging rights, and neither of them was backing down any time soon.

Sirius spent the rest of dinner as well as the walk to the Gryffindor Common Room with Peter, avoiding his fan club. Most of the time he really didn't mind the swarm of girls who followed his every move, in awe of his presence, all dying to have a chance with him. But tonight he just wasn't in the mood to deal with a bunch of drooling fan girls. He wanted to relax with his friends. The two boys eventually entered the common room, finding it mostly empty with a few groups of people scattered around the tables, and their friends in their usual spots by the fire. James was trying to get Lily's attention while she was trying desperately to ignore him by reading a rather large book. Liz and Remus were playing wizards chess; they looked about tied with the number of pieces lost on both sides. The intelligence gene must run in the family, because when it came to wizards' chess and academics Liz and Remus were equals. Sirius plopped down on the couch next to Liz who was very deep in thought. James was now intently watching the game, having given up on the pretty red head. "Bishop to G-3," said Remus, taking his cousin's kingside castle/rook. Liz frowned slightly, obviously thinking of all the possible moves. Her eyes lit up as she said, "Queen to G-3," a triumphant smile formed, "Check mate!" Remus gave her a defeated sigh, "Well done Liz." He smiled at his cousin; she's the only one of his friends who could ever beat him at chess. Even Lily, as bright as she was, couldn't win a single match against him.

"Bloody Hell Moony! That's the second time she's beaten you today! You're losing your touch mate," exclaimed James. "That's my girl," said Sirius putting an arm around the dark-haired beauty sitting next to him, pulling her closer to him as they leaned back on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder. "How about you and me on the next Hogsmeade trip love?" he asked her softly. She chuckled quietly, "You know the answer as well as I do Sirius," she murmured. "Yes?" came his hopeful reply. "No," she said softly, traces of a smirk playing on her pretty features as she stared into the fire. They all stayed down there for a while, not moving from their positions. It was obvious to both Lily and the other Marauders that Sirius really fancied Liz and how perfect they were for each other. They all knew Liz fancied Sirius, but they also knew she wouldn't admit it. Although they had to admit her stubbornness was within reason since Sirius went through girls quickly, not to mention they were best friends. Both remained completely oblivious to the fact they both liked each other. Therefore the gang chose not to say anything, especially Lily, since Liz knew that she liked James and could use that against her. The six of them talked for a while until the girls went off to bed bidding the boys good night. They lucked out sharing a 2-person dorm room. Both girls falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


End file.
